Medical Aid
by Alien Outcast
Summary: PG13 to be safe. It's short. No plot. Just a little fluff. GR machine blows up, Vegeta helps Bulma out. Not original, but still a diff. story. So read it,it won't take up too much of your time.


Bulma looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She wore a cute little outfit that consisted of khaki shorts, a white tank, and a jungle style hat. She held a spade in one hand and a gardening fork in the other. Oh yeah, she was ready to tackle her mother's flower garden all right. Heck, if she getting paid to do this while her parents are away on vacation (yet again) then she was going to do this with style (as she always does).

  


Bulma winked at herself, and walked outside.

  


It was already sweltering hot. Bulma was going to start early and miss the mid-day heat, but she had to make sure she got the right outfit. And by the time everything was perfect, well, it was almost noon.

  


The blue-haired onna stood before the large, colorful garden, wondering what the heck she was supposed to do. Bulma used the gardening fork to scratch her head, making her hat to plop sideways on her head. She'd never done this before.

  


  


  


It came without warning. She didn't even no what had happened until she woke up from a haze. Confused, Bulma realized debris was piled over her, and she weakly pushed it off. 

  


With her new clothes in shreds and her hat lost forever, Bulma stood up with the little strength that she had, and took in her surroundings. Debris was everywhere, and it took the young scientist awhile to figure out what had happened. _The Gravity Machine_. Bulma carefully walked over to where the GR had previously stood. Moaning, she began to search the pile of scraps.

  


"Vegeta!" she yelled, finding the saiyen-prince underneath the majority of it. Vegeta groaned as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his makeshift coffin.

  


Amazingly, they made it inside the Capsule Corp., and Vegeta sat in a straight backed chair in Bulma's bedroom.

  


"God Vegeta!" Bulma complained, searching for anything medical that she could use. "That's the THRID FREAKIN TIME!"

  


"Yeah, but this doesn't compare when you almost burned down the house last week with that toaster thing!" he countered back.

  


"But I put out the fire before any damage was done. Have you looked outside lately?! Mother's going to be so sad that her petunia's are crushed into smitherines."

  


Bulma found some gauge and peroxide, and, straddaling the Prince, started to dress the wounds. She was so attentive, Bulma didn't realize that Vegeta was staring at her. Geez, she looked worse than he did, and yet she was taking care of him. There was a long, wide, and deep gash on her forhead, cuts everywhere, followed by ugly bruises. He had noticed that she was limping also, but she never winced. Vegeta frowned. He didn't need to be taken care of.

  


Bulma let out a big breath as she worked on his arm. She just felt like sleeping. But she was startled when Vegeta took the bottle of peroxide out of her hands along with the gauge, and began to take care of that nasty wound on her forehead.

  


''Vegeta, I...I....I'm f....."

  


"Fine. Yeah I know." he finished sarcastically. He touched the liquid to her cut and she leaned backwards; trying to avoid the sting.

  


"Wuss."

  


"Hey! I am not a wuss!" Bulma countered, defiance flashing in her eyes.

  


He gave an amused smirk as he continued his work. When he was done, Vegeta set the medical tools aside and placed his hands on Bulma's hips to steady her, as she began to sway a little.

  


"Looks like we're done." she said, trying to keep focus. Bulma closed her eyes for a moment, hoping the room would stop spinning, when his lips pressed against hers. She welcomed it; the strong arms holding her up, lips touching, toungues tangling with each others.

  


Vegeta broke off the kiss, leaving Bulma in worse condition than before. He didn't know why he did it. He just felt like it on the spur of the moment. It just seemed like the right thing to do with the onna.

  


The Prince of All Saiyens was knocked out of his reverie when he heard a, "Woa."

  


The room had begun to spin faster and faster for Bulma. To stable herself, she leaned forward, and, wrapping her arms around the strong saiyen, rested her head on his shoulder; closing her eyes to shut out the blur of colors.

  


"It's really dizzy." she told him.

  


"I know." he simply replied, picking her up and laying her down onto her bed. He went to stand back up, but before he did, Vegeta kissed her one more time. Then, he walked out of the room to leave Bulma to her wistful dreams.


End file.
